Preventive Health Services that include prevention of impending social isolation offer the potential of maintaining significantly higher levels of health in the well elderly population. Community health nurses are in a position to offer a wide array of screening, program planning and intervention services that include definitive psycho-social and physical health maintenance methods. This project will test experimentally the effectiveness of specific group as well as individual methods of working with the elderly to maintain socialization and activity level, and to serve unmet health needs of the elderly. A total of 4,000 elderly persons in 32 research sites over a three county area will be screened to identify a target population of 600 to 800 elderly persons who are socially isolated and have unmet health care needs. Half of the research sites will be randomly assigned to receive additional services through the intervention of project nurses, in cooperation with existing community agencies. Pre and post measures of health parameters, such as functional status, loneliness, and social isolation will be used to measure differences between control and intervention groups. Findings will directly contribute to the improvement of nursing services to the elderly locally and will promote more effective care to the elderly in general through application of the substantive and methodological findings.